Siren Smile
by Kuroe
Summary: The gang not only meets a few love problems, but also a new demon named Kuroe who says she's the last of her kind of, The Siren Demons, but is she good or bad?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story. YAY! IT'S SPRING BREAK. I have no time for too much fun though since I have to study my language lessons, but on the side I'll be able to write a lot of my chapters hopefully.

Siren Smile

Chapter 1- Bleed for me Cry for mercy-

A creature feared by even the darkest shadows, hunted by more than just man. A creature the last of its kind, searching for death but running from the hunters.

Kuroe the last of the siren demons… or so it is thought…

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha flew to meet the ground as Kagome marched out of the well and to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha had pulled her out of her room and through the well just as she was going to go take a warm shower. Inuyasha got up to yell at Kagome when he noticed she was already gone.

"Stupid girl" he crossed his arms and walked to the hut far behind her.

"Kagome!" a small dart with a fluffy tail jumped into Kagome's arms

"Hey Shippo" she hugged the little kitsune

"Hey Kagome" Sango and Miroku waved walking up to the time traveling girl.

"Hi Sango, hi Miroku"

"Didn't you just go back to your time a few days ago?" Sango looked at her confused then saw the stubborn hanyou walk from the bushes and she understood.

"Just couldn't be apart form her for so long now could you Inuyasha" Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back

"Shut up! She said 3 days tops but stayed 4 so I brought her back to find the Shikon jewels"

"Shikon jewels this, Shikon that. Is that all you think about!" Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha

"Whaof course." Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose to the air as if he was king. Kagome was shocked then sad then angry.

"And I'm just your tracker"

"Ya you find them I get them" Kagome was hurt and angry at Inuyasha's ignorant comment

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha ate more dirt and grass as Kagome disappeared into the hut with tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Inuyasha you're such an idiot" Sango walked into the hut to find Kagome

"…?"

"Inuyasha my boy, you have a lot to learn about the ladies"

"Oh ya as if you know so much you lecherous monk" Miroku smiled and shrugged.

"Why Kagome why are yer crying? Is it that Inuyasha again?" Kaede sat by her herbs

"No…"

"Common Kagome don't be sad" Shippo looked up at her with his innocent eyes

"Aw Shippo you're so cute" Kagome hugged the little fox

"Kagome?" Sango sat down

"Ah Sango" Kagome smiled at her friend

"He did miss you when you were gone though"

"Yes all he did was mope around and sit by the well" Miroku came in.

"Kagome, may I speak to you in private?" Kaede asked turning fully to the 4

"Ok" Shippo, Sango, and Miroku left the hut. "What is it Kaede?"

"Here" Kaede handed Kagome a small brown leather bag tied closed with a red string.

"What's in it?"

"A few herbs I put together for you"

"Ah for what?"

"For when Inuyasha gets hurt"

"Oh… ya he always seems to get something done to himself even when we're not fighting demons"

"Also for your injuries"

"Mine? But Inuyasha always protects me so I never really get hurt" Kagome smiled, and saw the smile on Kaede's face and understood what she meant. The herbs were for his physical injuries and for a remembrance of how he protects her to heal her wounds. He cared for her even if it didn't seem like it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stomped in. Kagome stood up with her usual cheerful smile

"I…" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome

"Let's go find the jewel shards" he closed his mouth as she walked by. She stuffed the small bag into her pack as she hopped out of the hut.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome called as her and the rest of the gang began to walk. Inuyasha came out and caught up to the rest as they went to search for more jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama.

_Cries of pain echoed throughout the dark misty forest near the ocean. _

_"Please don't kill me! Give me another chance! Please master!" a whimpering plea sounded in a deep cave_

_"You have failed me shimobe Tamashii" an ice sharp voice sliced through the ears of any listener. Inside the cave kneeled a small demon with a skin tail. In front of him was a female who looked fairly human, her beauty sealed all glances into stares never to leave her. She had wavy golden hair inches past her shoulders, intense blue eyes that stared down even the largest creatures. Her skin was not paled white but not tanned in even the slightest way. Her body was slim with slender arms ending in long fingertips. She wore a white corset dress with lace crossing around her chest._

_"Please master let me try once more?" the demon man looked at her feet and went to grab her legs as a pleading hug, but she sharply kicked him in the ribs throwing him a foot or so away. She kept her glance towards the weak demon but looked at a shadowy corner where two silver flashes aimed and cut of the demon's tail._

_"Aieee!" human ears would have bled to his squeal as the woman did not even blink at the scene._

_"You dare touch Master Kuroe you pathetic creature!" from the shadows where the silver flashes and come now stood a female demon. Her eyes were covered by a black lace as if to blind her, but even though of the lace, you could still see her dark fury. Her long black hair was tied up into a long braid hung around her short red dress as if holding it together. _

_"Enko" the demon woman called and two crescent moon shaped crystals back tracked into her grasp. She took a step forward and was suddenly beside the blonde woman._

_"Shimobe Suishou, kill him." The blonde haired woman turned and walked out of the cave to the sand of the beach. As she walked her hair blew back revealing tall pointed ears. The sides of her dress had slits that clung to her body but stretched allowing her to walk gracefully away._

_"Master Kuroe please I beg o" his plea turned into a blood filled scream as the demon woman named Suishou killed him with much pleasure…_

_The blonde haired shojo-youkai let the cool salt water kiss her feet as she stood at the edge where sand and water met. She did not smile but her face held an aijou expression. _

_"Master Kuroe" Suishou stood behind Kuroe bent over bowing, Kuroe, without turning said,_

_"Stand. You are not the last of the many who serve me, if you can not finish what Tamashii began. Then I shall kill you without hesitation, as I did him."_

_"Yes master, I shall not fail you as he did. I will bring you The Ougon Ken." With that Suishou back-flipped into the air and disappeared. Kuroe stepped slowly onto the water (she was standing on it as if it were solid). She stood and tilted her head to the skies as she spread her arms out. She looked as if she was trying to embrace the clouds until she bent backwards, the sun was covered by large black clouds and the ocean waters began a light chop. She closed her eyes and laid on top the water like a bed, the waters under her parted and lifted then wrapped around her body. Not too far off into the distance a loud splash was heard and a site of white was seen going under from a jump. Under the chopping waters swam a figure of indigo and white. It surfaced as the cloud seemed to evaporate and the waters calmed. It was a white haired demon with long pointed ears of indigo scales and black eyes. The skin of this creature was pale as snow and black scales covered its face from the nose to the nape of its neck where the white haired covered bare breasts and stomach. There on indigo scales went on and ended at the fin of a fish. The long slender arms grew small but sharp black horns on the elbows and the finger to the nails were shades of blue to black._

Translations-

Kuroe- Chloe

Shimobe- servant

Tamashii- Soul

Enko- connected

Suishou- Crystal (the jewel)

Shojo- maiden

Youkai- demon

Aijou- loving

Ougon- golden

Ken- sword

Hope you like it and yes this is a self-insertion and my name is Chloe but I'm not making myself Master Kuroe. Read the next chapter. Plz r&r and tell me if you liked it or not. I have other stories on on the name- Tears of death16. Also on and fanfiction.press on the name- KuroeKaikaYabi you may like those stories better or you may hate them whatever. If you'd like to have your name in this story just let me know (I will put it in the Japanese way though) or if you have any suggestions or question you know whatever later.


	2. Meet the so called last Leave the Ougon ...

Disclaimer- I own Inuyasha as much as I own all of the chocolate in the world so FREAK OFF ALL OF YOU MORONS WHO YELL AT ME FOR NOT PUTTING A DISCLAIMER ON MY OLD STORIES! I do own this story format though heh, heh.

Siren Smile

Chapter 2- Meet the so called last one- Leave the Ougon Ken-

The sound of skin meeting skin washed over the once quiet trail being walked by Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. As for Miroku, he had stopped walking and been hit to the ground by Sango after the usual groping.

"Aw common Sango please" Miroku begged Sango to let him go with her to get wood for the fire that was to be started where the group had stopped for the night.

"No!"

"I promise I will not do anything bad, that is, unless of course you want me to…" Miroku dazed on the ground as Sango and Kirara walked to find wood.

"Idiot" Inuyasha commented as Miroku rubbed the red hand print on his face.

"Eh heh" Miroku smiled in the –not so proud of that one- way. Kagome was about to walk after when Inuyasha said it.

"Kagome you're too weak to go after her, what if demons try to kill you" she stood straight and a dangerous aura surrounded her. She slowly turned her head her expression more furious than anyone had ever seen her.

"Sit boy" she didn't yell but her voice was filled with such venomous force that even Shippo had shivers sent down his spine, and he usually laughed at Inuyasha. Kagome walked after Sango, clutching her bow in her hand.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo all sat there confused on if they should be more scared or shocked.

"Kagome was scary" Shippo sat on a small rock his tail just now relaxing from its still position.

"Feh. I wasn't scared" Inuyasha spit the dirt from his mouth and sat with his arms and legs crossed his back turned to the other 2.

"Yes you were, you were probably scared more than us Inuyasha" Miroku relaxed his hands on his staff.

"Ya Inuyasha you really got Kagome mad this time" Shippo ducked behind the rock before Inuyasha could do anything, but Inuyasha didn't even go "Feh." Like he usually did.

Kagome leaned against a tree and looked up at the stars. They looked like tiny pearls shimmering at the bottom of a sun filled ocean. (Kinda poetic eh). She closed her eyes and heard the ruffling of leaves. She turned her head to find Kirara a few feet away but not facing her. She saw the edge of Sango's boomerang.

"Sango…?" Sango's hair swirled and then she walked from around the tree.

"Kagome why aren't with the rest?"

"I came to find you, you seemed a little more than just irritated with Miroku when you marched off" Kagome saw the change of expression on Sango's face and gave a warm smile.

"It'll be ok Sango" Sango didn't say anything and just smiled back.

"Oh ya I forgot about the wood"

"Here I'll help you" Kagome offered already picking up a few twigs.

"Thank you Kagome" Kagome smiled and picked up another stick, she turned and looked at it then…

Inuyasha jumped as he heard Kagome scream, he ran towards it leaving Miroku and Shippo far behind who had also heard.

"Kagome! What…"

"Ew a spider get it off, get it off!" Kagome threw the stick and was now brushing her arms as if the spider that was on the stick had crawled on her.

"Kagome it's not on you" Sango said with a blank stare, Inuyasha sweat dropped and fell.

"You screamed about a little bug!" Inuyasha turned

"Oh Inu-yasha…" Kagome looked at him with a blush as he walked back to where they had a small camp waiting for a fire. Miroku and Shippo had just gotten to the scene as Inuyasha past them.

"What happened?" Miroku asked as Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome was a bit… startled by a spider"

"Startled? It sounded more like she was being tortured" Kagome blushed

"Sorry you guys" Miroku shrugged and picked up a few sticks as they all walked back to where Inuyasha sat cross legged.

The gang had begun their trail again in the morning and all but Shippo were quiet. Kagome would always open her mouth to say something to Inuyasha but then stopped and kept quiet while thinking of a better way to say what she wanted to say. The night before when she had screamed he came running to help her only to find her screaming about a little spider. When he had come running though his face was scared and worried for _her_ she had even heard him call her name. His face hadn't turned angry after though, just well not angry…

"I wonder what that is." Miroku remarked as they came up to a small temple

"It's a temple stupid"

"Yes I can see that Inuyasha, but all temples are more than just temples. They usually hold something within its doors" Miroku said as if teaching students in a class

"What could be in a temple all the way out here?" Kagome wondered as they stood in front of it.

"Hey look Kagome, it says something on that post right there Shippo pointed out standing next to one of the posts holding up the temple roof. Kagome walked up to it and tried to read it.

"I can't read this. Hey Miroku can you read this for me please"

"Anything for a lady. It says this temple is a sacred home for the Golden Sword of sea or kaijou."

"Hey this post says something too" Inuyasha knocked on the other post.

"This one says, any who dare to enter this sacred temple will befall… the rest is scratched out" Miroku finished.

"Gold sword of the sea? Have you ever heard of it Miroku?" Sango asked a little curious about the weapon

"No…"

"I have, in social Studies we were learning about old Japan. I saw a picture that had been scratched out and read what was written under it. The golden sword was once owned by the mighty God Toukon. Toukon was known to start many battles against other gods and one day he fought with the god Neptune and broke Neptune's triton. Neptune took Toukon's sword and hid it from him, after many years Toukon finally gave up. Neptune gave the sword then, to his daughter. Who then after becoming queen of the sea, threw it away onto the beach. That is where a high priest found it and locked it up in a temple where no one could use its powers for evil or good."

"When did it become the golden sword of the sea?" Shippo looked up at Kagome who had a serene look upon her face.

"I don't know?" she answered back her expression now her normal smile.

"Well that was a dumb story. It doesn't even say why it was called 'of the sea'." Inuyasha stretched

"The Golden Sword sat locked up in the temple for many years, till finally it called out to its original master Toukon. Toukon had long since died at that time though and so the sword called to the Siren or the queen of the seas. She had fallen ill for its call put on her a deadly curse. Her daughters killed her to end her pain till one found a way to have ended the curse and bring her back to life. This daughter went on land and searched for the temple. Her sister didn't want her to go but she went anyway and locked her sister up in a cave. The daughter found the temple an opened the doors, she went in and never came out." The 5 turned to find who was speaking the story, Inuyasha pulled out his sword and stood ready to fight.

"I'm not going to fight you, please put that away" a girl walked from the side of the temple. She had wavy gold hair a few inches past her shoulders, her eyes were an odd blue and her smile was innocent. She had not, tan but not pale skin and a slim body that wore a knee long sky blue dress. Her arms were long and slender ending in normal length long nails. She stood a very beautiful human that was until the wind blew her hair to the side revealing long pointed ears not like a normal demon.

"Hello my name is Kuroe" she bowed "Would you like to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yes please" Kagome bowed and both smiled at one another

"Ok, after another 10 years the other daughter had broken free of the dark cave and had grown an ever lasting hate for her sister. The reason she had not wanted her sister to go was she wanted to rule as queen of the sea, she had known all along that she could have saved their mother but did not want to tell her sister for this exact reason. She searched for her sister but never found her nor did she find the sacred temple which held the golden sword. Through out the next 5 years this daughter had begun her own colony near the cave in the ocean waters. Soon though humans had begun to hunt for her kind, the sirens, and the humans killed many. Finally no more were left except for herself. She lived in the cave where she had been locked up before and became weak till demons came to devour the smell of dead flesh. She ate these demons and grew strength form their souls. She began a new life and all feared her, humans and demon tried to hunt her down and she wanted death but… there was one last thing she wanted more. That was to find and kill her sister then destroy all life on land and make a world of water where she would rule and die. She sent a demon servant to find the temple. He did but what he did not read was on this post." The demon girl touched the scratched post. "It said that whoever opened this door would befall a great torture. He opened the door and from that had awoken the daughter who too had walked into the temple. For before when she had walked in to get the damned sword she was trapped and the warning on the post had been written that one who did this would be the swords protector. The post changed as he had entered and awoken her. She attacked him with more force than to kill, but he had gotten away as she fought the curse. The sister still now sends for the sword. It became the Golden Sword of the Sea when the siren daughter had been wrapped in its powers. She was freed somehow though, as the sword cracked and its powered weakened. Yet she stays near the temple to watch over for her sister must not take its powers for her own source." The demon finished with an innocent smile.

"Wow!" Kagome clapped

"So that's it" Inuyasha dismissed the story "That was even more boring"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome commanded and Inuyasha met with the ground once more.

His curses were muffled by the grass and he lifted his head spitting the weeds to the side.

"You should have more manners. Oh yes, hello my name's Kagome" Kagome put out a hand to the kind demon girl who smiled and shook Kagome's hand

"It very nice to meet you Kagome-san"

"Oh you can just call me Kagome I'm nothing special"

"Oh but you are, you are the priestess from another time are you not?"

"Yes but…"

"Might I ask your friend's names?"

"Ah yes this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha" Kagome pointed to each one with a smile.

"Very nice to meet you all" Kuroe bowed. "Oh my Shippo you are so kawaii" Kuroe suddenly became more like a child who had just found a tiny kitten as she hugged Shippo.

"Yes he is" Kagome agreed smiling wider but soon left that as a scream and slap were heard. They all looked to find Miroku now on the ground with an almost bruising punch form Kuroe.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you Miroku"

"Is a lecherous man" Kuroe stood next to Kagome

"Eh heh, I couldn't help it…" Miroku rubbed the back of his head as he got up "And you have a very strong hit, I should have known since you're a demon"

"…"

With the story and talking the group didn't notice the time until the sky was dark and the moon was bright. They all sat by the temple around a warm fire, Kuroe sat away form the fire though and looked at it with discomfort.

"Kuroe why don't you sit over here?" Kagome asked sitting next to Kuroe

"I don't like fire… it's so dry and hot"

"Oh? That's odd"

"Yes well non of my kind ever liked fire's nor do we like the land either, it's all so dry and it gets so hot"

"Did your kind live on the mountains where it snowed?"

"No, we lived in the oceans…"

"Oh wow so you're… you're a siren demon? Wow" Kagome stood her eyes sparkled with joy.

"You're like a mermaid! That is so cool!" Kagome smiled. Kuroe giggled and stood up with Kagome

"Yes if you want to call it a mermaid"

"Wow!"

"What are you screaming about over there?" Inuyasha called in a not totally annoyed tone, Kagome stopped and looked at her friends to find them staring at her as little oddly.

"Heh, heh" Kagome blushed

"I never knew there were sirens, I thought it was just a myth" Sango said removing the odd looks on everyone's face.

"Wait. Then that means… you're the sister looking for the temple? Or the one protecting the sword?"

"I am Kuroe the protector of the Ougon Ken-Kaijou"

"Wow"

"Kagome-san you are the one who freed me from the powers of the sword, when you and your friends came the sword cracked and its gold aura became a light pink."

"It couldn't have been…"

"Yes it was you, you are a priestess it had to have been. Please in gratitude of your unconscious help please let me serve you"

"Ah n-no I mean…" Kagome stuttered and shook her head blushing

"You do not want me to serve you?" Kuroe looked a bit sad at this

"I don't want you to serve me but I would like us to be friends Kuroe-chan"

"I would very much like that too" the 2 hugged.

Kuroe woke up and jumped up onto a tree branch then silently jumped onto the roof of the temple. There she looked down at a swift moving shadow coming close to the temple.

_"Suishou!" _she whispered the name bile rising in her throat. She closed her eyes and jumped to the ground just as two silver objects flew by.

"Hello Kuroe your sister has been quiet interested in you"

"You know that I will not let you have the sword"

"Yes, yes that I am aware of. That is why I am here to kill you as well"

"Try as you may, you shall not return as Tamashii did"

"I know that all to well for I shall go back in glory not shame" this said Suishou threw her crescent moon crystals but instead of Kuroe dodging Inuyasha's sword stopped them. Then Kagome's arrow flew under Suishou as she jumped. Kuroe looked over at them and her expression froze.

"Go" her voice was stern but soft

"Kuroe?"

"Now GO!" Kuroe jumped and knocked Kagome over.

"Kuroe?" Kuroe got up and pulled the thrown knife out of the tree and Kagome froze

"Oh, thank you"

"Now I'm serious go, go NOW!" Kuroe's yell made the area shake. Kagome and the rest of the group closed their eyes and covered their ears. As the shaking stopped they looked to find themselves in an open valley!

"Where'd Kuroe go?" Kagome looked around only to find no trace of Kuroe or the other demon attacking her.

"Why'd you send them away Kuroe?" Suishou teased

"This is not their fight it's mine"

"Well then let us finish this _fight_"

"It's already finished." A new voice came from behind a tree.

"Who's there!" both demons commanded, from behind the tree a long slender leg stepped out followed by a long thin arm. Slowly a soft giggle became a menacing familiarity to Kuroe.

"Tatakai" the words slithered off of her tongue and melted on the ground. The girl behind the tree stopped laughing and jumped up form the top of the tree and landed in front of Kuroe then back-flipped surprising Suishou with a lash of her extended nails.

"You little!" Suishou slapped the blood from her shoulder and threw one of her moon crystals but missed the speeding demon.

"Kuroe" Tatakai was still jumping all over the place "We need" she pulled out a silver sword and sliced the first layer of Suishou's skin. "To go!" with that Tatakai had grabbed Kuroe and jumped to the distance past Suishou not forgetting to greet the demon woman with one last attack of a deadly kick meant for her neck but hitting her side instead. Still this threw her back. Suishou got up and after a few curses she opened the temple door.

R&r later


	3. Who's she? Twins? Chapter 3 duh!

Disclaimer- I only wish I owned Inuyasha

Chapter 3- Who's she? - Twins?-

Suishou had opened the door to the sacred temple to grab the sword only to find it gone!

Tatakai stopped and put Kuroe down with the sword as well.

"Whew glad I practice everyday that was really handy for once"

"Ya long time no see Tatakai, though I really didn't…"

"Yes, you did, I was talking to a monk and a fire just flew up in the air then disappeared. He told me what was about to happen, that's when I came" Tatakai took a deep breath and sighed as she leaned against a tree.

"You know Tatakai your name means battle and yet I fail to see the fighting warrior in you." Kuroe looked up at her old friend. She had long black hair that was straight at the top twisty in the middle then pure curls at the very end. Her eyes were a forest green and a few small freckles dotted her nose. She was tall and thin in the most elegant way after a siren. She wore a short black dress with slits a bit past her hips but tied around her waist was a leather band covering any possible things.

"You sure have changed since I last saw you"

"Yup" Tatakai ripped a loose string from her dress and tied her hair back with it.

"Do you think you could help me find a few people?" Kuroe asked picking up the still broken sword

"Sure thing" Tatakai lifted Kuroe on her back and jumped in the air landing like a feather on her feet already at full speed.

"They sit in a valley just beyond this hill!" Kuroe yelled as Tatakai jumped over the hill and spotted a group of 6. (Wait 6?)

Not too much long before

Kagome and the rest were about to go and try to find Kuroe when there was a certain noise all too familiar to hear. The 5 turned.

"Dumb wolf"

"Kagome" Koga came to a halt and took Kagome's hand's in his

"Koga!"

"Oh ya hey mutt"

"Why you…"

Now

Tatakai landed like a duck on water (Not so gracefully) in front of Kagome and Koga.

"What tha!"

"Kuroe! Oh I was so worried when we suddenly showed up here" Kagome hugged Kuroe and she hugged back.

"I… can't… breathe…" Tatakai gasped for air

"Oh! Sorry" Kagome let go of Kuroe who was still on Tatakai's back and bowed

"My name is Kagome!"

"Konnichiwa my name is Tatakai" Tatakai let go of Kuroe and bowed

"Kagome?" Koga walked over

"Oh Koga, meet Kuroe and Tatakai. Kuroe is a siren and saved my life not too long ago. Kuroe, Tatakai, this is Koga. He's a wolf demon"

"Very nice to meet you" Kuroe and Tatakai bowed as did Koga

After acquaintances and explanations the now 8 walked in search of the Shikon jewels as the sun rose.

"Koga where's your tribe?" Kagome asked as Shippo hopped into her arms

"Back at the cave, I smelled you near and had to find you myself" Koga answered triumphantly (Idk).

"So Tatakai what did the monk say was going to happen?"

"He said that Kuroe would send another demon for the sword, this demon would kill the protector of the sword even though Kuroe did not want them to. The demon would wound the protector badly and a white haired demon with a small girl and toad demon following him would take the protector."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha and the gang chimed in surprise

"Well I guess he can have some sort of a heart" Kagome said trying to defend the brother of Inuyasha's.

"Kuroe sent a demon to get the sword? But your name…?" Kagome looked at Kuroe and Tatakai confused

"Kuroe is my name, as it is hers" Kuroe pointed ahead of them where atop a hill a girl stood… She had wavy golden hair inches past her shoulders, intense blue eyes that stared down even the largest creatures. Her skin was not paled white but not tanned in even the slightest way. Her body was slim with slender arms ending in long fingertips. She wore a white corset dress with lace crossing around her chest.

"TWINS?" Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, Sango, and Miroku were all shocked at this. The two were exactly alike in looks except for a few changes on each. Kuroe the one that held the sword in her hands now wore a short dress and had a kinder expression towards the group. Kuroe on the hill had a dark aura and a shadowed expression filled with black rage as she saw the Ougon Ken in the hands of her sister.

"That Kuroe is my sister. The one in the cave from the story I told you. More than just humans try to kill her and she longs to die… but kills them first"

"She only wishes to die by the hands of someone who can defeat her. She will not just lay back and let them do away. Especially not before she turns the world into an ocean palace." Tatakai finished.

"Kuroe my beloved sister! I see you have kept the sword for yourself even after you had been freed from its grasp which held you for so long!"

"Yes sister so very long since we last met!"

"Your attempt to bring back mother will not follow through as you planned!"

"Yes that I have known since the minute your first attempted demon servant awoke me!"

"Please come! I have waited to once again touch you!" (It may sound weird but they're sister's not lesbian lovers). Both Kuroe's took gliding steps forward and finally embraced in a meaningless hug.

"Now you die" both said at the same time to the other. Good Kuroe stabbed her sister with the gold sword of the sea as her twin sister Kuroe stabbed her in the back with a clear sword. Both swords now tipped with blood and both sisters pinned together fell to their knees with smiles of harmony (good Kuroe) and hate (evil Kuroe).

"Kuroe!" Kagome ran to the 2 with Sango behind her. The 2 Kuroe's pulled apart and removed the others sword. Kuroe fell back onto Kagome and Kuroe stood t the foot of the hill Suishou behind her. (You should be able to tell which is which). Kagome held onto Kuroe as her twin disappeared in a bubble.

Kagome pulled out the bag that Kaede had given her a few days before, and placed a few of the herbs on Kuroe's wound then bandaged her. The sun went down and they started a small fire. Kuroe's expression was pain as she felt the heat of the flames but Kagome needed the light to tend to her wounds. She moved Kuroe away form the fire when she was done and Kuroe's face became peaceful as she slept.

This isn't the last chapter. Though the next chapter may take a while since tomorrow no wait now today (Its 1: 25 A.M.) I'm going to my aunt's for Easter then my grandma's I HATE EASTER! Only because this year I have braces and since I just got them it hurts to chew so I can't eat chocolate (fake cries) not like you ppl care. Ok so r&r tell me what you think. This chapter kind of sucked but hey I'm tired so go to hell!


	4. Kagome's Time and Scared Change

Siren Smile

Chapter- Kagome's Time- Scared Change

They all sat in Kaede's hut Kuroe lay on the floor still asleep. Suddenly a cold wind blew into the hut and the fire went out. Kagome shivered and Inuyasha put his red kimono shirt over her. She smiled but he just shrugged. Kagome looked down at Kuroe who was suddenly growing a stone barrier around herself. Kagome jumped up alarmed but when anyone tried to touch Kuroe they were thrown back soaked form head to toe.

"Inuyasha what should we do?" Kagome had fear in her eyes and trembled in her voice.

"It's ok Kagome…" Shippo tried to reassure her but all 5 of them didn't know what would happen. Kuroe was now fully developed into a stone barrier.

It had now been 4 days since Kuroe had fallen asleep and was consumed into rock. Kagome wanted to go back home to her time but didn't want to leave Kuroe. Finally Inuyasha told her to go which was a surprise to all, as she was about to go there was a loud crash inside the hut. The group ran in to find what was Kuroe. The stone had cracked and was now melting Kuroe's blonde hair had become an almost silver shadow and flowed down to her waist. Her hands were a light tan and blue nails ejected from then. Her ears had shortened but become a bit more pointed and her clothes had changed to a short blue kimono with long sleeves scattered over the ground.

"K… Kuroe?" Kagome stepped into the hut cautiously and bent down to the demon girl. Kuroe's eyes shot open and were now sharp silver that drew Kagome back.

"Hey Kagome… sorry about my sister" Kuroe sat up and put her arm on her knee she looked at Kagome and gave a sly smile.

"Also I'm sorry about the barrier thing, it just happens whenever one of my kind is injured like that. It probably also happened to my sister and by now she's going to be stronger than she was a while before…" she stopped and looked at Inuyasha "But he'll be able to take care of her now"

"Kuroe?" Kagome smiled and jumped into a hug on Kuroe

"Where are you going Kagome?" Kuroe nodded to the bag

"I was going to go back to my time"

"Do you mind… if I come?"

"What? No of course I don't! You could meet my mom she cooks the greatest food and…"

"Why is she going to go?" Inuyasha stomped in

"Because she asked nicely and doesn't force me to go or stay"

"H…" Inuyasha just crossed his arms and sat down stubbornly

"Kagome when are you coming back?" Shippo asked as Kuroe and she walked to the well

"We'll be back in 3 days"

"Ok I'll be here to greet you when you come!" Shippo smiled and ran off back to the camp

"Ok Kuroe you ready?"

"Ya"

"So did your sister change like you did too?"

"I don't know…" the hopped into the well and back out in Kagome's time.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa! I'm home"

"Oh Kagome, I'm glad your back" Kagome's mom pooped her head from the kitchen and smiled "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kuroe, she a siren demon"

"A siren demon, well that's very interesting, where's Inuyasha?"

"He didn't come this time"

"Ok well dinner will be ready soon"

"Thanks mom!" Kagome showed Kuroe upstairs. "This is my room Kuroe"

"Wow all of these things look so weird"

"Well I guess they would to you since you live in the other Japan" Kagome laughed and set her bag down.

"So Kuroe, I know that you had the barrier for protection but… why did your appearance change?"

"It's really not a big deal"

"Dinner!" Kagome's mom called from downstairs and they went into the dining room area whatever you wanna call it.

Inuyasha and the others sat around a fire

"We've traveled these stupid areas for 2 days and still no sign of any jewel shards or Naraku!" Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"When is Kagome coming back? It's so boring without her"

"It's no different than when she is here" Inuyasha lazily hit Shippo

"Ya right! Don't try to hide it Inuyasha we've all noticed how you mope when she's gone!" Inuyasha gave Shippo a second lump and jumped onto a branch of a near by tree.

Kagome sat on her bed and let out a full breath

"Mm that was the best dinner ever"

"Yes it really was better than the food at home"

"So Kuroe, why do you and your sister have the same name?"

"Truthfully I do not know… Kuroe my sister is older than me by about 5 years and yet we look so much alike as if we were the same age and all. My mother named her first and why she named me Kuroe as well I never found out…" Kuroe sat back and sighed

"Kagome…?"

"Ya?"

"What is it like at _school_?"

"Well it's actually really boring but it can be kind of fun"

"What do you do there?"

"We learn about math and old Japan and other things like that"

"Math?"

"Ya, here look" Kagome showed Kuroe her homework and Kuroe's face became so confused Kagome just couldn't hold back form laughing.

"I guess it is kind of strange isn't it ha, ha"

"Yes, the writing is so different I can only understand a few of the words and numbers" Kagome smiled

"Well we go back tomorrow after I go to school but if you want before we go back I could show you around?"

"Ok!" the 2 smiled and Kuroe yawned

"You can go to sleep if you want I still need to finish this for the test tomorrow"

"Ok… goodnight Kagome…" Kuroe laid her head down and closed her eyes

Kuroe had sat alone in Kagome's room waiting for her to come home from school and finally got too bored to wait. She picked up Kagome's scent and easily followed it to her school. The building was larger than any building Kuroe had ever seen as were all of the other buildings she had past. She stood outside of the school and waited for Kagome. A bell rang and surprised her she jumped up onto a wall and sat there as students walked out. A few boys passed her and whistled but she just smiled, that was until something inside her came out. She glared at the boys and a low growl surprised them causing them to run in fear. She heard Kagome's voice and quickly changed back to the smiling Kuroe.

"Kuroe!"

"Hi Kagome, sorry I just got tired of waiting"

"That's ok, here meet my friends" she introduced Kuroe to her friends and they were all amazed with Kuroe's hair color and eyes.

"Are those contacts?"

"Did you dye your hair this way?" Kuroe's eyes began to twitch as she held back from screaming.

'These human girls in Kagome's time are so annoying' she thought to herself still smiling on the outside '_Then kill them Kuroe, kill them and destroy their bodies till there is nothing left'_ a darker voice whispered inside her mind. She was shocked with her own thoughts and fell back.

"Kuroe?"

"I… I'm sorry Kagome but I'll just wait for you at your house"

"But I thought you…"

"I'm sorry" she bowed and quickly disappeared around the corner. Kuroe looked at her claws as they became a darker blue and then black her fingers became an irregular pale color.

"Kuroe!" Kagome and told her friends goodbye and followed after Kuroe but couldn't find her in the house.

"Mom I'm leaving"

"Ok Kagome I love you"

"Love you too!" Kagome grabbed her bag and went out to the old well hoping Kuroe was there waiting. Kagome smiled with relief when she found Kuroe there with a big smile.

"Sorry I ran like that Kagome, I just felt a little crowded with all of the human smells"

"It's ok, my friends can do that sometimes, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, coming here with you… Kagome thank you, you have been a very kind friend to me though I have caused you so much trouble"

"Oh no, no trouble at all, actually it seemed that all the fighting and stuff went down a little since you came"

"I'm still sorry"

"Don't be" Kagome hugged her and they jumped into the well. Inuyasha pulled Kagome out just as they landed and Shippo hugged her.

"What took ya?" Inuyasha mumbled

"Oh nothing" Kagome chimed as they walked to the camp.

"Kagome! I forgot to ask you, what happened to the Ougon Ken Kaijou?" Kuroe jumped up in fear

"Oh, well while you were asleep Kaede took it and wrapped it in a charmed cover. It's in the hut"

"Oh thank gods its safe" she sat down comforted

"I don't see what's so special about the things if it's broken" Inuyasha sat to the side

"Though it may be broken its powers are still strong, if Kuroe my sister had gotten it she would have destroyed everything in her path" Kuroe explained and Inuyasha just shrugged it away.

For once Kagome was the first awake but noticed Kuroe gone. She got up and looked around then she went into the hut to find the sword gone as well.

"Kuroe!" Kagome called her name but still no trace of her could be found.

"What are you yelling about?" Kagome looked to find Inuyasha and the others awake

"Kuroe and the golden sword are gone"

"So what" Inuyasha spat

"So what if she's in trouble?" Kagome panicked

"She's very strong Kagome, I bet she's putting the sword somewhere safe where her sister or anyone else will ever find it" Sango reassured Kagome

"Maybe…"

"Well let's go" Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bag

"Where?"

"To look for the shards of course you idiot!"

"Well so-ry for not being able to read minds!"

"Just shut up and let's go"

"Sit boy!"

"Inuyasha never learns" Miroku commented while rubbing Sango's lower backside

"AND NEITHER DO YOU!" Sango slapped him down causing startled birds to fly away. Both Inuyasha and Miroku walked in the back.

"Suishou?" Kagome stopped as the demon woman stood not too far away in front of them

"What do you want!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga

"Don't worry you weak hanyou, I'm not here to do any of you any harm"

"Then what are you here for?" Sango stood ready to fight

"If you want to see Kuroe before she dies then go to the ocean"

"Is she there? Is she hurt?"

"No, Kuroe is not there yet but she goes there now thinking she can kill her sister HA!" Suishou disappeared in a mist and the group began their way to the beach.

"Hurry up Kagome!"

"Well I can't go ANY FASTER!"

"Kagome…?" they all turned around to see Kuroe (the good one) she stumbled forward holding her arm

"Kuroe what happened?" Kagome ran and steadied her.

"My sister… got the… sword…!" they all gasped.

Sango put Kuroe on Kilala and they hurried to the beach. They stopped in sight of a tall blue wall that looked like water but standing. Inuyasha hit it but yelled in pain and held his fist.

"Inuyasha?"

"It's like a rock!"

"Yes it is very hard, but looks like water" Miroku touched the wall "it must be her barrier"

"It may be hard as a rock but even rocks can be broken!" Kuroe kicked the wall and it shattered like glass. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her a bit afraid.

"Kagome once again thank you all of you, you are all very kind people and hanyou" Kuroe smiled and bowed then turned and they walked onto the sand.

"Kuroe how kind of you to finally come"

"Sister…" Kuroe stood and a cold wind blew with the mixture of salt form the ocean. The sun was covered by dark clouds and stars were revealed as if it were night. The waters crashed on top of the shore and howls of pain came from deep within the oceans hold. Kuroe's sister looked exactly the same as she did the first time the group had seen her.

'That's odd why didn't her sister change like she did too?' Kagome thought to herself as she watched the scene before her. Kuroe and her sister both stood on the beach both with something behind them, Kuroe the protector of the sword had her friends behind her. Her sister with the waves of the now dark ocean behind her, Kuroe with the group behind her watched her sister as the ocean waves collapsed around her.

"I'm surprised that they have no abandoned you Kuroe, even after… but wait… they haven't have they?" the dark sister laughed

"What are you talking about? We would never abandon Kuroe!" Kagome yelled stepping forward

"So they don't know… well shall we reveal your secret to them sister" Kuroe's posture hadn't changed but her expression was now emptied of life as if nothing could hurt her or heal her. She turned to Kagome who looked at her confused.

"Kuroe and I are one, but we are not sisters. I was born but my mother never saw me never took notice of my presence… so I created this Kuroe that you see now. All she is is an empty shell from the bottom of the ocean. Not a true siren just a duplicate of me… her true form is darkness, hatred, and death…" Kuroe (evil one talking) gave a demonic smile as she wrapped her arms around so _sister._

"You're wrong." Kagome lifted her head with tears leaving her eyes

"Kuroe is not you, she _is_ you sister! She's not just an empty shell that you created into the image of you! She ahs a heart! She's kind, you're wrong to say that she is filled with hatred and death!"

"Stupid human… of course your puny little mind can't handle what I am saying. Hear me now though this Kuroe that you love is nothing. She is just a lie"

"Just like Kagura and Kanna" Inuyasha whispered

"NO!" Kagome turned anger and sadness in her eyes "She is not like Naraku's creations!" she turned back to the 2 sirens "She is more free than them SHE IS ALIVE!" Kuroe's expression changed form half dead to more than alive. She took her long nails and stabbed her sister Kuroe right under her heart.

"You little…"

"I am not your creation Kuroe I am the protector of the golden sword of the sea." She reached for the sword that had been hooked onto Kuroe's side.

"Fool" the dark siren grabbed Kuroe's wrist and threw her back but she had already grabbed the sword.

"This shall end now!" Kuroe jumped up her eyes narrowed onto the other siren

"There is nothing to end, you were dead from the time I made you" the 2 ran at each other with strong attacks both thrown back the same. For hours it went on till Suishou appeared. She blocked Kuroe's attacks.

"Suishou!"

"I will rid this place of your hollow presence now" Suishou threw her moons but Kuroe was quick and caught tem in her now bleeding hands.

"Kuroe!" Kagome ran to her but was blocked by a water like wall that Kuroe had put up (the good one)

"Kuroe?" Kagome watched in horror as her friend tore Suishou in half and threw her aside.

"Look Kuroe already you have become your true self. Your so called friends watch you as you die"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT YOUR TOY ANY LONGER I LOVED MOTHER AND I SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

"You are only speeding your time of death, I shall take the pleasure of helping you!" Kuroe was caught as the dark twin siren thrust her hand into her gut.

"And… I'll… take you… with me!" Kuroe took the Ougon Ken and stabbed her sister Kuroe directly in her black heart. The water wall splashed to the ground and the ocean calmed in seconds. Both of the Siren Demon, Kuroe's, fell into the water. The sea turning a bright red then black as Kuroe smiled at Kagome and died with her creator… her sister.

Well hope you liked it yes, yes I know I rushed it and the ending was way different form what I wanted but oh well I just couldn't hold back from the beautiful blood and death. I was thinking of having Kuroe the good one falling in love with Sesshomaru but then I decided against it so… PLZ… rEvIeW… BYE, BYE!

Yes I am very sorry I really do not know how this Inuyasha story got on whatever area it did very, very sorry I'm trying to fix it now.


End file.
